Tamaki Suoh
Character Outline His full name is René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine, is the founder and president of the Ouran Host Club While he is flamboyant and narcissistic, he is dedicated to his duties as a host. He is the "Princely type," who entertains customers with an upper class etiquette and shameless flattery. He is partial to classic piano music and plays exceedingly well. He refers to his Club as his "family": Kyoya Ootori being the mother figure; Haruhi Fujioka being the daughter; Hikaru and Kaoru as the brothers; Mori and Honey as the cousins. As Tamaki is the main comic relief character of the series, he is outspoken and naïve for his age, especially since he only views himself as an obsessive father figure to Haruhi; however, in reality he is in love with her. Mori (as well as Honey) points out his naiveté when it comes to how he truly feels about Haruhi, and the rest of the club sees this too. His naiveté applies to his overall dense approach to his own feelings, though he is very perceptive of the feelings of others, which Hikaru and Kaoru both note. He often gets jealous of other boys who get close to Haruhi and admires her natural abilities. Both characters eventually realize they have feelings for the other. Tamaki is half Japanese and half French, and is in his father's custody. His father is the wealthy chairman of Ouran Academy. They live separately from his French mother because of a deal between Tamaki's ill mother and cold-hearted paternal grandmother. Tamaki lives at the Suoh family's second mansion while his father lives at the main mansion with Tamaki's grandmother. Despite his grandmother forbidding Tamaki from seeing his mother, Tamaki treats his grandmother kindly and persuades her to accept him as a part of the Suo family. In volume 16, he befriended and become close with Megumi Kanoya who is a new student suffering from family troubles. Tamaki realizes that he cannot help Megumi because her family matters are similar to his own family matters. He has rejected her romantic advances twice, since his feelings towards her are more of a familial affection. Appearance Tamaki has light blonde hair and blue-violet eyes. He wears the standard Ouran High School male uniform. He often uses his good-looks to win over women and is considered an expert host. He seems to gain most of his looks from his French mother's side. Tamaki has changed his appearance many times depending on what the Ouran Host Club's theme is. He can cry very easily even when he is not upset to please the women guests. He has been told he looks similar to Umehito Nekozawa. Behaviour At first seen as more of a natural-born charmer, it's soon shown that Tamaki is the main source of comic relief through his antics and over-the-top behavior. Even though he is smooth-talking and charming around his clients, when around his friends and Haruhi he is often shown as a naive goofball. While the sweet and romantic demeanor he shows towards women is genuine and not a cheap put-on, his Host personality is probably the least like himself out of the whole group. He is shown to have a huge ego, immediately warming up to anyone who compliments him and breaking down whenever insulted. He is also the most in denial about his feelings for Haruhi, even though everyone, even strangers, can see how much he loves her. Tamaki also shows a competitive streak, especially when he is up against "those treacherous twins." It's revealed that he actually has always wanted friends (he never had many), which is one of the reasons he started the Host Club. He never turns people down for help, even when their intentions are not as good as he believes. His personality is best described as child-like, having honest fun when playing games like kick the can, and keeping an adored teddy bear. His serious side is often shown when someone is in trouble, coldly scolding a defiant Haruhi when she puts herself in danger, and comforting her quietly when a thunderstorm strikes. Tamaki is always forgiving, being polite and kind to his vicious grandmother and even giving a genuine smile to his scheming fiance when she lets him go. His fiance later wonders how he can be so kind-hearted after all she'd done to him. Tamaki obviously has some family issues: He sees clubs as families, which is why he was so adamant to help the newspaper club. He wanted friends, which was why he started the Host Club. And he was determined to do anything to keep the Host Club together, even if that meant (unconsciously) keeping his feelings for Haruhi suppressed. It's speculated that Tamaki may have a Histrionic Personality Disorder, a condition which is characterized by overemotional behavior and attention-seeking. Relationships 'Family' Tamaki is the son of the principal of Ouran Academy, Yuzuru Suoh. His father is rather doting and he enjoys teasing his son. His mother is a beautiful and kindhearted French woman with whom Yuzuru fell in love , much to the distaste of Tamaki's paternal grandmother, a cold woman who shows an obvious dislike for Tamaki. It was the grandmother who insisted that Tamaki live in Mansion #2, rather than the main mansion. Tamaki is forbidden to see his mother now, but when he was younger he would spend all his time with her, playing the piano for her. This is why he now enjoys playing childish games. He is always very gentle and sweet with his grandmother despite her cruelty towards him. He wants her to accept him as a Suoh. [[Haruhi Fujioka|'Haruhi Fujioka']] Tamaki had romantic feelings for Haruhi from the beginning, but he doesn't know it until much later in the series. Although Haruhi has feelings for Tamaki, she doesn't admit them, but in chapter 81 she tells him that she loves him. In a Manga Chapter, Haruhi and Tamaki share an accidental kiss. After a few misunderstandings, Tamaki admits that he loves her too and they share a first kiss at the airport. While the host club went to study abroad in Boston, Tamaki and Haruhi shared an apartment together. He is seen many time trying to kiss her but most of the time is interuppted. In a special chapter released in April 2011, Tamaki is shown to have fallen alseep while reading a book in English on how to be a good husband. Its also revealed that while in Boston, he was trying to muster up the courage to ask Haruhi's father permission for him to marry her. At the end of the special chapter, brief pictures are shown of their wedding day and it is revealed that they were the first in the host club to have children. <3 'Yuzuru Suoh' Yuzuru Suoh is the patriarch of the Suoh family. He is also the father of Tamaki. He is 48 and his hobbies are golf, theater and teasing his son. Yuzuru shares some of his son's characteristics. Despite knowing of his mother's loathing of Tamaki, he could do little to help the situation. To date, his only act of rebellion against his mother's wishes seems to be that he did not simply break off his relationship with Tamaki's mother, but instead divorced the woman his mother had chosen for him. In the anime he does seem to be a bit cold to Tamaki, though this might be to show that he does not favor his son as a student, as a scene in the anime shows photographs of Tamaki at different stages of life on his desk in his office. It also seems Tamaki gained his charms from his father. Interestingly, Tamaki is very serious in Yuzuru's presence. The manga is a little different, showing Yuzuru as eager to tease his son at every opportunity, sending him red herrings in the middle of an investigation and telling tall tales. It has been revealed (in volume 9) that Yuzuru knows where his wife is; it wouldn't have been hard for him to arrange for a reunion. What the father had in mind was the idea of having Tamaki surpassing him in terms of capabilities, so that Tamaki may inherit the Suoh empire, and force his grandmother to accept his mother. Unwittingly, his kiss on Tamaki's forehead gave the teen the same idea, and he kissed Haruhi's forehead as a "paternal" gesture. In the last episode of the anime while the host club are enjoying the last night of the festival, Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori, was in his office at Ouran (the Ootori head states what his third son did to avoid the Tonnerres in accumulating their business), Yuzuru told Yoshio that they might as well be friendly to each other like their own sons, but after hearing from Yoshio that he is planning to have his son, Kyoya, marry Haruhi someday, he commented that they will never be friendly after all, hinting that he is planning the same thing for Tamaki and Haruhi. So it shows that he deeply cares for his son Tamaki 'Anne-Sophie Grantaine' Anne-Sophie Grantaine is Tamaki's mother. Anne-Sophie was born in France and met Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki's father, in Paris while he was on a business trip. The two fell in love, and she became his lover. When Tamaki was born she was forbidden by Yuzuru's mother to return to Japan with Yuzuru. She raised Tamaki in France until he was fourteen, about three years before the start of the series. This was due to her family's business failure and debt. Anne-Sophie was also very sickly, falling ill on regular occasions. At the time, Yuzuru's mother was worried that the Suoh family would be without an heir and offered Anne-Sophie money for her health in exchange for allowing Tamaki to live in Japan, never seeing his mother again. Anne-Sophie tearfully accepted, going into hiding after Tamaki's departure. No one is said to know where she is, though Yuzuru may have some idea. However, during the 2nd year school trip to France, Kyoya finds her and discovers that she is living quite healthily, thinking of her son every day. In Chapter 77, they find out that Anne-Sophie has a disease of Systemic lupus erythematosus. 'Éclair Tonnerre' An anime-only character, Éclair is the beautiful and shrewd heir to the France-based Grand Tonnerre Group, which in the anime now employs Tamaki's mother as a servant in Éclair's house. Having heard a great deal about Tamaki from his mother, Éclair develops a kind of crush on him, and Tamaki's grandmother (who detested Tamaki's mother) concocts a scheme to make him Éclair's husband. She ends up going to Japan. She causes a lot of trouble for the Host Club. She doesn't recognize Haruhi as a girl at first, but soon realizes that she is. She uses Tamaki's love to see his mother again to get him to marry her. In the end, she goes back to France all alone because Tamaki made his choice to go with Haruhi. When he made this choice, he was still kind to her, and because of that, she would like to let Tamaki's mother and Tamaki meet again. Trivia *He has a cute, brown teddy bear named "Kuma-chan". *Honey calls him "Tama-chan". *He is the "Father" of the Host club. His "Wife" is Kyoya, his "Children" are Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi (the youngest); and their "neighbors" are Hunny and Mori. *Throughout the series, he calls himself Haruhi's dad, thinking of her as his little girl and dosen't like it when other guys flirt or warm up to Haruhi . *Tamaki's birthday, April 8th, is on the same day as Buddha's birthday. Another popular suggestion was April 1st; April Fool's Day. *In Chapter 21 of the manga Episode 11 of the anime, Tamaki has been proven to have a similar appearance to Nekozawa Umehito, even though the two personalities are nothing alike. *He has a tendency to wake up early, much to the chagrin of the other Host Club members. *The Japanese character, 王, in Tamaki's surname means "king" or "ruler" which may be one of the reasons why he is the "princely type." *Tamaki has the same Japanese and English voice actor as Zero and Ichiru Kiryu from Vampire Knight, Vic Mignogna in English and Mamoru Miyano in Japanese. He also has the same English voice actor as Fai D. Fluorite from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, Phantom Dark from D.N.Angel, Spirit Albarn from Soul Eater, Greece from Hetalia, and Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. *There is a similarity between Tamaki and Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. They have the same English voice actor, they are blonde, they are loud, and they are short-tempered. The only difference between Tamaki and Edward is that Tamaki overreacts when someone tries to do something romantic to Haruhi while Edward overreacts over being called short. *Kyoya stated that when he and Tamaki first met that Tamaki "Couldn't speak proper Japanese" *In anime episode number 17, Tamaki buys a dog that constantly licks his face and names it "Antoinette". In the manga extra, however, Tamaki receives Antoinette (a puppy) when he first arrives at the second mansion as a welcome gift from the household staff. His mother's dog, Hachibei, is Antoinette's brother. *His zodiac sign is Aries. *He is 183cm tall(6ft) *His favorite subjects are English, French, and World History. *His favorite foods are peasant ramen and peasant snacks. *Like Haruhi and Hikaru and Kaoru, he shares some characteristics of a Harry Potter character, which in his case is probably Cedric Diggory. Both are charming, use their good-looks to win over women, and both usually win all the girls, much to the displeasure of the rest of the boys. The only differences between the two are that one is British and is a wizard, and the other is half-French and half-Japanese and is mortal. *He is half-Japanese and half-French, as stated by Honey. Quotes *(To Kyoya) "Kyoya, I just had an incredible idea! Lets form a club!" *(To Haruhi) "Handsome men can't be hurt by water." *(To customer) "When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time. You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness!! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit!" *(To customer)'' "Aah Princess, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you..."'' *(To customer) "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." *''"Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies."'' *(To Haruhi)'' "Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your own body! From now on, you are the Host Club's dog!!"'' *''"Call me king!"'' *''"Evil Twins get away from my daughter!!"'' *(To Kyoya) "Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!" *(To Haruhi) A little water never hurt anyone... besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks." *(Referring to Kyouya)"All right! The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord has given his approval! Fellow subjects! Let's dress up the evil lord and bring him to the car! " *(To Haruhi) "Come here. I'll be here for you from now on.I'll try to have an eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone." *(Pointing to Haruhi) "You're gonna pay for that! And look at what she`s wearing! It`s super cute! Really super cute!" *''"BRAVO! KYOYA! MON AMI! MON AMI! YAHOO!"'' (Upon when he first met Kyoya Ootori) *(To Haruhi) "It's not everyday God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out." *(To Haruhi)'' "Isn't this crab... CRABtivating?"'' *''( to customer ) " ah princess! im so glad to see your bright warm smile! "'' Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students